


Peccator

by discountghost



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, M/M, Multi, college student!jooheon, demon!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Alternatively, Anima Perdita.How much would you say your soul is worth?





	Peccator

Is it worth its weight?


End file.
